For Water It's Worth
For Water It's Worth is a season 107 episode of HTFF. Plot Inside the fire station, Showers is drinking some water inside the bucket using his trunk while reading a newspaper. Kibble appears and sees two bucket of water near to Showers, one of them is for window cleaning. Kibble takes one bucket but can't find a sponge anywhere. Showers suddenly feels something sucked into his trunk before he got the call from someone. He soon calls other firefighters and quickly rushes into the somewhere. The firefighters later arrive to the place, where they see Sweets' house is caught on fire. Showers as the leader of the team tells Jock to find the water. Jock sees the fire hydrant and trying to reach it but only get tripped by his shoes and impales himself into it. Meanwhile Squabbles trying to use the fire hydrant but get blasted by Jock's blood. Showers just shakes his head and find another water source. Showers sees a water pipe nearby to someone's house and decided to use it. He decided to use it and sucks the water using his trunk. Meanwhile inside his trunk, a small sponge revealed to be blocked the path inside the trunk and also absorbs the water. He later trying to shoots the water by using his trunk but there's no water comes out from it. He tries it again but failed. Frustrated, he trying to find another option before the fire gone worse. Some firefighters trying to help the fire while Showers himself trying to solve his own problem. He later sees a glass of water and thinking of using it. Thought it may be useless, he throws the glass of water into somewhere. Snappy is trying to help Laika out of the window while using the ladder to reach her. The glass later hit his head, which triggers him to chops Laika's arms off and splatters into the ground. Snappy anyway falls off the ladder and get sliced to pieces by it. The glass is later seen falls into the fire, revealed to be Tide inside it, he screams as he slowly vaporized by the fire. Showers is aware that something stuck inside his trunk and trying to get it out. He sees the fire begin to spreading. Wasabi later seen walking passes him and Showers decided to use him if he can shoots any water out of his mouth. Wasabi shoots a bucket, a tire, an aquarium and later a fuel tank, which actually make a huge fireball in the sky. Sweets' house somewhat destroyed completely but other houses still caught on fire. Meanwhile, Angie is trying to pulls her sphere back from a trashcan until a bucket hits her. Brass later seen succeed takes the sphere until a tire hit his head and an aquarium shatters onto him. Showers decided to tell Kibble to find another fire hydrant while Showers still trying to get something out of his trunk. Kibble found another fire hydrant and begin to use it. Showers seems succeed to get the sponge out of his trunk by blowing it but bounces back into it via Kibble. Kibble anyway loses controls of the hose. Angie is trying to get up but only get thrown against the fire truck by the water pressure from the hose, also crushed by it. The fire truck suddenly explodes, vaporizing Kibble to bones. Showers trying to blow his trunk again to get the sponge out but get thrown away by the explosion. He anyway succeed again and blowing the sponge into the sky this time. The sponge later hits into Ace's mouth and also chokes him to death. His plane later crashes into the ground and the propeller shreds Showers to pieces. Few hours later, someone seems finally put out the fire inside the area. It's revealed to be Noelani by controlling the water that absorbed inside the sponge. The episode ends when Wasabi is seen again and eats the sponge. Moral "Whatever the problem, be part of the solution" Deaths *Jock's torso is impaled by a fire hydrant. *Squabbles is blasted to pieces by Jock's blood. *Laika is splattered into the ground. *Snappy is sliced to pieces by the ladder. *Tide is evaporated by the fire. *Sweets is burned to death. (death not seen) *Brass is shattered by the aquarium. *Angie is thrown against the fire truck and crushed by the water pressure. *Kibble is vaporized to bones by the explosion. *Ace is chocked to death. *Showers is shredded to pieces by the propeller. Injuries *Jock able survived a few moments after impales himself on the fire hydrant. *Laika's hands are chopped off by Snappy. *Snappy falls into the ground, almost breaks his hard skin. *Brass' head is hit by a tire. Trivia *This marks Wasabi's debut episode. *Nimy is seen with Tide(glass of water) earlier of the episode and appears at the end along with Noelani, Candy and Pointy. *This marks the first time Laika appears without her cat. *The water that collected by the sponge throughout the episode literally can put out all the fire. *The title is a pun of "for what it's worth". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Debut Episodes